


Power Chat

by TekeoMiona



Series: Lab Rats Force Shorts [1]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Very light humor, this isn't much okay but it's a thing so be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Kaz learns he's been dupped.





	Power Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I've added a new fandom to my drabble exercises cause why not? Also I just wanna say that typing this all is very hard right now bc my phone keyboard has several languages on it and keeps giving me German words instead of English, why you do this
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Lab Rats: Elite Force or its characters. They are the property of Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. No profit is made from this writing.

"What other powers do you have?" Chase asked the next day at lunch. "Oliver said you could throw a disc and we all saw that...body blast thing."

Bree grabbed a piece of bread and pressed it between her hands as it sizzled, then held up the resulting burnt toast. "Thermo hands. Not very good at it yet. Obviously."

Kaz gasped. " _You're_  the one who's been burning handprints all over the place? I thought that was me!"

"Dude, I told you that was impossible. You couldn't even catch yourself doing it," Oliver said.

"I could've been sleepwalking!"

"You don't sleepwalk!"


End file.
